Crazy Girls In Love
by themccallgleek
Summary: They really are just crazy girls in love.  By the way, this is NOT a fic where Molly and Lucy are together.


**Crazy Girls In Love**

**Disclaimer: D'ya honestly think I own the HP world? Are you really that thick? Haha. NO.**

Molly looked at her sister. "Lucy?"

"Mmm?" Her sister, who was chewing on a pen and filling out an application form for a new dress she'd seen, mumbled.

"Should I ask out Scorpius?"

That got Lucy's attention. Her arm that she had been leaning on slipped and she looked at her twin with wide eyes. "What?"

Molly shrugged and waved her legs in the air, whilst lying on her stomach on her bed. "Well, he's cute, he's our age... and I like him. And the other day he gave me this really flirtatious look."

Lucy started choking. "He gave _you_ the flirtatious look? Hello, he wasn't looking at you, he was looking at me! Obviously!"

Molly snorted. "Right. And then he winked at me and mouthed 'laters'. He so likes me, which is ideal because he's _so_ mine. I love him."

"You're 16. You're young and stupid. You don't realise that he was saying that to me, the love of his life."

"Hello? Lucy, honey? You're the same age as me. In fact, I was born first. So I think I know when a guy is checking me out."

Lucy shook her head. "Molly, Molly, Molly. You may be older, but you're much more innocent than me. I _know_ he was winking at me, he mouthed 'laters' at me, and he was staring at me throughout all of class. He likes me. I like him. _I'm_ going to ask him out. And he will say yes."

"Well, you're a bit of an idiot. He likes me, doofus. Why else would he look right at me when Flitwick said 'you can use a memory charm on someone if you're seen with someone that you shouldn't be with doing something that you shouldn't be doing'? We must have kissed or something, and he was afraid to tell me his real feelings so he used a memory charm on me." Molly glared at his sister, daring her to contradict.

"At least if he kissed me, he wouldn't be so ashamed that he'd use a memory charm. And if he ever did kiss you, he'd be mistaking me for you. He'd think he was kissing me, but accidently kissing you." Lucy smirked at Molly.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Right. Like he could make that mistake."

"Um, hello? Identical twins here, you dolt." Lucy told her sister, raising an eyebrow.

"But if you're so _special_, then surely he could tell you apart?"

"Well. Once he'd taken a few clothes off... he'd definitely be able to tell it was me. Even when he kissed me. I have more experience than you." Lucy said, smirking.

Molly coughed. "Yeah, because you're such a slut." She muttered.

Lucy's mouth dropped open. "What did you say? What did you say? _What did you say?_"

Molly shrugged. "You're a slut. Everyone knows that."

"Well. I'd rather be a slut than I'm-so-pathetic-I-can't-get-any-boyfriends, like you."

"Hello? I could so get a boyfriend. In fact, I'm getting one tomorrow. Remember, I'm asking out Scorpius, the love of my life." Molly looked proud of herself.

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, right. Like he's gonna say yes to some virgin like you."

Molly's mouth dropped open. "You're not a virgin? Who, how, when?"

With a casual shrug, she answered, "Hello? I wasn't even a virgin when I reached 16. And I'm not gonna tell you who. Find out yourself. So, anyway, Scorpius is more likely to go out with some with more experience."

"Right. That's _so_ true." Molly said sarcastically. "He's more likely to want someone more tender, and never used before." She raised an eyebrow. "Like moi."

The door opened and their cousin, Albus, walked in. "Hey, gals. What's up? What are you two talking about?"

"_I_'m asking out Scorpius tomorrow!" They both said at the same time.

Albus choked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I'm asking him out. And apparently _she_ wants to as well. Who do you reckon he's more likely to say yes to? Someone like me, who has experience in the matter, or someone like her, who has no experience at all?" Lucy asked.

"Um... neither of you, actually."

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm not hot enough or something?" Molly asked, checking her hair and make-up in the mirror quickly.

Albus frowned. "Um... I don't know how to break it to you. Scorpius doesn't really go for people like you."

"Uh-huh? Well, who does he go for? I can change myself to be popular, chavvy, nerdy, whatever he wants." Lucy said, optimistically.

"Can you... turn yourself into a guy?"

Molly's jaw dropped. Lucy dropped the pen she'd been holding. "Sorry... say again?" Molly almost shrieked.

"Urm, Scorpius is gay."

They blinked at him. Lucy then frowned suspiciously at him. "How do you know that?"

Albus looked around uncomfortably. "I... he... we're dating."

"You _what_?" Molly screamed.

Pulling out his wand, Albus muttered, "Muffliato. Urm, well... over the Easter holidays-"

"It's the Summer holidays now."

"Yeah... I'm aware of that. As I was saying, over the Easter holidays, well, Scorpius revealed that he was gay and he... liked me. I was still straight at that point, well, thought I was, and was a little freaked out but still agreed to be friends with him. And then, about 4 weeks ago, I realised that I was gay and that I liked Scorpius. So I told him, and he told me he still liked me, and it was a big telling-fest, and then we agreed to date, and we figured we'd tell our families when the time arrived. So, sorry to squash your dreams, but there's no way that he'd go out with either of you."

Molly just stared at him while Lucy smiled dreamily, staring into space. "... Wow..." she said languorously, before coming back to her senses. "I mean... I'm... happy for you. And damn jealous, too. Have you slept together yet?"

Albus blushed and Lucy giggled. "Well, duh. What do you think they were doing at Albus' birthday sleepover last night? Telling ghost stories?"

Molly cackled. "Oh, I'm going to tease you two so much about this!"

"So, you're not annoyed at me for stealing your one true heart's desire?"

The twins glared at him. "Oh, definitely. You better stay on guard, 'cause we'll be coming." Lucy threatened.

"Oh, yeah. We'll be... doing evil stuff to you." Molly added.

Lucy looked at her sister. "Yeah, that kinda ruined the mood." Molly shrugged and Lucy turned back to Albus. "We'll be spying on you, and filming you, and... something else. Urm... annoying you?"

Molly snorted. "And _that_ didn't ruin the mood?"

"Pssht. Whatever."

"Okay..." Albus said, backing away. "I'm sneaking out now."

"No, wait! Get Scorpius! We want to see you kiss!" Lucy said, grinning evilly.

"Yeah! Kiss!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss..." they chanted, clapping their hands together with each word.

Albus shook his head, a grin on his lips, and he walked out of the room muttering, "Crazy girls."

**A/N: Hello! I was bored, I'ma sorreh. This is kind of the conversation I can imagine me and my sister having; apart from the fact that we're not twins and we don't look anything like each other. Anyway, please review! I'm slightly hyper, so yeah. How are you all today? I love you guys!**


End file.
